wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
People in the Battlegrounds
These people are in your battlegrounds with which you assault and beat the snot out of the opposing faction in hopes for reward. Most often they are complete strangers in which you attempt teamwork to achieve your victories. Be scared, they're out there. The Leader This guy is probably just like you. He just joined the battleground and was slapped with the title. It may go to his head, and he'll try and direct the group. It hardly ever works. The Group-Queue Leader This leader was just the guy chosen by his friends to queue them for the Battleground. He's probably not going to direct the group, and may not even notice his status. The Pre-Made Leader He knows what he's doing. Heck, he even made an entire team to do it. Likely he's in full season 3 Arena gear, or Season 4. When he says to do something, everyone drops everything and actually follows the order. If you're not in the premade, you're likely jumping for joy: Free marks! You probably Battleground in hopes of coming across this player and his Merry Men Of Win. The Howler Monkey He continually shouts at you and your teammates. He annoys everyone. If he isn't insulting your ability to play, he's doing it to someone else. Often exclaims "This is why Horde/Alliance never win!" If he's the Leader, he'll keep shouting orders, usually nonsensical, and shout more when nobody follows them. He'll also change your groups for reasons known only to him, and his annoyance is increased. See The Useless Guy. Honor Farmers & Token Grabbers Core of your Battleground raid. They all likely want to win, and will fight tooth and nail for three marks of honor, or a lump sum of honor points. AFK Farmers & Grabbers They join. You think they'll help. But five minutes in, and they haven't moved. Probably won't recieve anything. The "Report AFK" function is very effective. Pre-made Farmers & Grabbers You should adore these people. They came with the Pre-Made Leader. They get the job done. Often in very-high-end raid or PvP gear. Watching them move is like watching a battalion of tanks mow across a battlefield. A battlefield against soft fluffy rabbits. HK Farmers They are there at every pug. These people think that Honor Kills are worth more honor than winning the battleground. They also think that all battleground battles are only supposed to yield 1 mark. Usually can be found fighting in mid, on the roads or in every place except on the node/flag. Never ever passes up a chance to fight and get more HKs, even if the node is 15 steps away and they see another opposition force capping it with no defense to stop him. For some reason, they are usually one of the highest damage dealers. See Score Jockey. The Kill Stealer Often unaware of the theft, these players have the uncanny ability to finish off other players before your 1.0 speed melee swing connects. Usually a priest. Despite whatever they may be doing, or however many people are currently targeting him - he will kill your prey 35 yards away while blind and/or stunned. Mr. Positive This guy joins the battleground in hopes of winning every match. He's often disappointed. That doesn't keep him down, he keeps on cheering. When you lose the Farm? He says its okay, you can grab another node. When your general is being killed? He's shouting that you'll win if you can down the towers. Mr. Negative Joined a Battleground for 1 mark. If you see him, you're likely in Arathi Basin or Warsong Gulch. He seems like a normal guy, but when even the hint of losing a node or one flag shows, he reveals himself. Often heard shouting "let them five cap" or "just give up, its quicker." He lies often. Drama Queen He claims to have lost every match so far. If you even start to take a dive for a loss, he whines and moans about it. Will fight hard, but die out to becoming useless in the long run. Score Jockey Plays a rogue, fury warrior, retribution paladin, or anything that does large amounts of damage. Announces often his current damage output on the scores, his killing blows. Sometimes a healer. Always requires the ego boost from the scoreboard. Often a twink. Hunters Biggest portion of your Battleground raid group. Claim to have skill. Nearly all of them increase in size and change color once in combat. As much as you may dislike them outside of this place, you simply adore their prowess in saving your buttocks. See Honor Farmers & Token Grabbers for more. The Vengeful Hunter Unable to understand why he died, The Vengeful Hunter makes it a personal mission to find you, even in other battlegrounds. Will not stop until revenge has been met. Has a character on your server to stalk you. The Huntard The most common hunter. Wears Searing Blade (weapon), Darkmoon Card: Greatness (Strength), and things alike....containing NO agility. Pet is most often a pet that "looks cool." Uses melee weapon often..which is Staff of Jordan. Uses feign death to try to fool the opposing faction. Often an elf or draenei. See also: The Useless Guy. The Perfect Hunter Unlike Huntards, this person knows how hunters work. If they're Alliance they'll be a dwarf, if they're Horde they'll be an orc. Impossible to be too near or too far from this person. They actually hunt players like game. The Ninja He tries to steal every node, every flag, every tower by sneaking in. He saps the one NPC that may get in his way and then hits the flag, or he mauls the one lone person guarding the node. He rarely succeeds, always fleeing the scene immediatly afterwards. Or, more likely, dying on the scene. Plays a rogue. You're lucky if he's The Useless Guy. The Watcher Like the ninja, with less guts and much more patience. Can and has waited through an entire BG for his chance to ninja. Usually doesn't say a single word throughout the whole battle, highly likely has his chat window hidden away. The Useless Guy This guy is the biggest waste of space. But you can't get rid of him. He isn't AFK. He rides around on some mount for the duration of the Battle, entering and leaving combat without dismounting. He doesn't speak. Or if he does, he's crying about how his team sucks. He often runs face-first into the opposing faction by himself, wasting your reinforcements. If he counts as one, in the first place. Mr. I Don't BG Often He's not sure what to do, what to expect. Probably in dungeon drops, or uncommon loot from questing. Not very useful. However, unlike The Useless Guy, he's enthusiastic and eager to learn, but his morale can be severely wounded by The Howler Monkey or Mr. Negative. The Foreigner They are the people who never speak and don't seem to understand instructions. In fact, you wonder if they're actually Chinese bots. But unlike The Useless Guy, they actually do something. Usually in the wrong place at the wrong time. Spends much of their time in a GY. Quietly. The One You Want To Kill Instead This guy is the one. The person you wish were Horde/Alliance so you could farm him until he isn't worth any honor to you anymore. Then you'll farm him some more. He never ever targets healers, has no idea why the opposition standing beside the flag has a red aura around him, never makes attempts to stop or support flag runners and usually thinks Galv/Belinda is the boss of Alterac Valley. Almost always noisy and believe in their own tactics with a passion. See HK Farmer. Often The Foreigner. The Timid Sidekick Always there to back you up, but unsure of his ability, the Timid Sidekick will only engage after you have done substantial damage to the target. Unable to work alone, the Timid Sidekick will often wait at the graveyard for scores of minutes until a Veteran (See Below) respawns or crosses his presence. Spends 65% of his time inspecting. Hit and Runner Despite the odds, the Hit and Runner will engage for approximately 8 seconds, burning all possible cooldowns before he retreats to safety. This player is both friend and foe, as he keeps your Guy Who Plays Defense (See Below) at the keyboard and awake. Typically ends with an even score of 0 Kill and 0 Deaths. Usually Rogue or Druid. (May be a former Timid Sidekick, see Above.) The Eager Shaman Often times thought of as a only a novelty item, the Eager Shaman is motivated to make something of themselves. Typically unable to realize their dreams, few will find success if they remain untargeted. Frequent use of Earth Bind and Frost Shock should be expected. (Usually found chasing the Hit and Runner.) Occasionally will defy the reality of their class and go absolutely ape topping both healing and damage charts. Mr. lol, there ain't no way I'm gonna win this The perfect fusion of the Useless Guy and Mr. Negative. An Alliance/Horde player who, one day, out of the blue, decided he wanted one of those nifty black war mounts. However, he is well aware of the Alliance's/Horde's uber losing skills on his server, so to lessen the frustration he goes into every battle with a relaxed attitude. A very relaxed attitude. His game plan is to wander around the battlefield and throw some DoT's and snares so nobody reports him AFK, and to hope for a speedy defeat every match. Often becomes useful if it looks like you may win. You can do this, bro, only 18 more marks. Healer He's here to help. If only because he can't do much else while specced for Arenas. He hates you, but his new spec requires you to stay alive for him to stay alive too. Unless you're a ret/prot pally, feral/boomkin druid, enhancement/elemental shaman or shadow priest. Then don't expect any heals from him, ever. He hates you, with a passion. The Spiteful Priest Despite his bonus to healing, the only thing you see out of this player is Mind Blast, Shadow Word Death, Smite. Seemingly incapable of much else, he makes a surprisingly good defender and is often times high on Killing Blows. See Kill Stealer. The Veteran He's got the Arathi Basin tabard on. He has every mount from the vendor on a randomized macro. If he isn't in full PvP gear, he's pretty damn close. He came with the premade, or somehow is alone. You think he's immortal. You never see him die. You spend more time inspecting him and copying down his talent build than you do capping the node. The Old-Timer Veteran All statements start with "I remember when. . " and end with "it was great." Ignored usually. The Guy Who Plays Defense He came up with some way to lie to himself that defense is not boring, demeaning, and near useless in some matches. Spends most of the time outside the flag room in the graveyard than actually guarding the flag. He's often the only one who tries stopping the flag theft at the start. This is also a very smart way to be semi afk throughout a whole game without needing to worry about GM's, "FU im defending". The Guys Who Play Alterac Defense If you're Horde, they're immediatly rushing to the Relief Hut. If you're Alliance, they're dashing to the Stonehearth bunker. Both are effective, but don't last long. Twinks Yeah, they're great when you're low level. Except the opposing twinks. You want to rip out your eyeballs when you can't seem to kill anyone. Twink Healer He's convinced healing is fun, especially at low levels. Is in denial that he wasted money. One Button Wonder Plays a class that takes only one button to kill with. Often a mage, armed with Arcane Explosion. Sometimes a warlock with Seed of Corruption. See Score Jockey. The Suicide Bomber With all those players crammed into one choke point, Alterac Valley is the perfect place for some PBAoE. Yep, just blink into the crowd and set off Arcane Explosion, Blast Wave, and Frost Nova til you drop. Good times, good times. Flag Runner Savant The bane of any WSG game, this person knows every tip, trick, and exploit to keep the flag in his hands alone. Able to wall-climb on flat surfaces and heal himself to full regardless of his mana or class abilities. Usually a Druid. Able to evade death and escape pursuers uncannily, while also suspiciously unable to capture the flag. Often causes Deserter debuff. The Sleeper This is usually a player in the mid-to-upper-mid level of a bracket (45-47, for example.) This person doesn't necessarily have the best gear and is usually mocked and/or underestimated. To many of the other players surprises, this person will then own every player of the opposing faction. Most commonly, this person is a hunter but it is not uncommon to see rogues, shamans, mages, or warlocks pull such feats of amazement. The PvE Massacre Squad This premade group is decked out in the highest raid tier armor and/or equivalents. They don't have a stitch of Arena or other PvP gear on them, and not a single point of resilience amongst them. You suspect that the raid servers are down for the evening, but you're not quite sure. Regardless, they seem to trash the other team hands down, including the people decked out in the latest Arena Season gear. You're not sure if it was dumb luck, good coordination between them (after all, they've brought down Arthas blind-folded) or something else, but they still won the battleground. They rarely strike out on their own. You either face none of them or all of them. The Tank Healer Rarely a Shaman, probably a Priest or Paladin, but maybe a Druid. This guy is always assigned to heal one of the tanks, and it shows as he's only ever healing the prot specced warrior, who is never getting targeted unless he's currently carrying the flag in WSG or EotS. The Raid Healer Could be any healer, but probably a Druid or Shaman. He's healing the people that need it and is probably the best friend of The DPS Master. The DPS Master Could be any DPS. It's painfully obvious that this guy is always topping guild's DPS charts as he dealt out the most damage during the battleground. He proceeded to wipe out the entire enemy team at one point by himself due to overwhelming damage output. He is never far from The Raid Healer. The Main Tank He has 60,000 health and only takes a couple dozen damage each time he's attacked and he never dies, probably because he can survive long enough until reinforcements arrive. Usually ignored by the enemy team as he doesn't hit very hard either. Too bad he's also the designated flag carrier in Warsong Gulch and Eye of the Storm. He might you. Whether this is intentional or accidental is not known. That Shaman Probably Enhancement, but could be either Resto or Elemental, but regardless, he was the reason your entire team was slaughtered when everybody in the battleground met in the middle because he popped / . Whether this was on orders, habit, or instinct, is unknown, nevertheless, you will find him and make him pay. That (Insert Class Here) These players are the master of their craft, and they always seem to be killing you, despite your best efforts. You relish at seeing them dead, although it is rarely by your hand. They are never on your team, and if they are, you can never seem to find them so as to bask in their awesomeness. That Death Knight Spec and Race are irrelevant, although Unholy is particularly annoying. They will start off with a death grip, and proceed to stack every single Disease they have on you, before leaving you in a Death and Decay with a ghoul on you and Chains of Ice. Oh yeah, they've also put up Anti-Magic Shell on their way out. That Hunter NEVER a Blood Elf or Night Elf, and when Cataclysm comes out, Human. Spec is probably Survival or Marksmanship. This guy managed to kite you from one end of the battleground to the other. Despite the fact that you charged or ambushed him, he managed to escape your stunlock and kite you until you were dead. That Warlock A demonolgy/affliction specced warlock. He stuck his Felguard on you along with and every single DoT he has, and then ran away. By the time you knew what happened, you're already dead. You vow to take vengeance on him but you never see him, only his Felguard and DoTs. Probably a Gnome or Forsaken. That Rogue Spec is irrelevant, probably a Forsaken, belf, or Gnome. He always seems to be right behind you and is an undisputed master at Stunlocking. Unless at least half your raid is near by, he WILL kill you hands down, and even then, it might not be enough. You once managed to see him not stealthed and proceeded to unload on him. Sadly, it wasn't enough, and before long you're stunlocked and dead, despite having hit him with everything in your arsenal. That Warrior Probably arms or fury, race is irrelevant, but Tauren only seem to exasperate the problem. He has few stuns, but is constantly jumping around making it impossible to target him. Knockbacks are worthless because he'll just intercept you. Hamstring is up 24/7, and he will ALWAYS Execute you for some sick amount of damage. That Paladin Probably Holy, but retribution is not uncommon, almost always a Blood Elf or Human. His health bar will be plummeting at insane rates, but he will always get his bubble off. Usually takes several people to finally kill him. That Mage A gnome or belf. Usually frost spec, though at lower levels is typically fire. Scoots by with a shield up, and you only see him for about two seconds before you're dead. What happened? How did he do that? What is his secret? Why didn't your spell interrupts work? No one knows, and he's long since captured all the resource nodes. That Healer No matter what you do, no matter what DoTs, debuffs, damage, or stuns you throw on them, they do not die. All they do is flail their arms in the air and heal themselves. They never once did a single point of damage to you, but you might as well have died by their hand as you were so focused on killing them, you failed to notice the other players moving in to kill you. Alternatively, someone on your team comes to help, and he's the one with the killing blow. That This guy is identical in almost every way to you: his spec, his gear, his rotation, everything, yet you're the one on the ground after every one on one fight. You are highly bitter of this, and have no idea what happened. Unfortunately, the combat log didn't go back far enough so you have no idea what to do, and you never caught his name or server so you have no idea how to get in touch with him to find out what you need to do. See also *People in your Raid *People in your pug Category:Battlegrounds Category:Community